


Hate to Love You

by Itoma, WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itoma/pseuds/Itoma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hated him... she hated his guts. She wanted absolutely nothing to do with him out side of work.. but here she is, with a glass of wine in hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate to Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Co-authored this with Whispering Kage... also.. I fucking love Google Documents... that shit is so much fun. XD

Kagome's blue eyes narrowed on the handsome male seated across from her. She honestly hated this man, he was her employer, the owner of Stark industries. He was as handsome as sin, with warm brown eyes, masculine lips which she was sure could break hearts when they curled into a smirk or smile, with his dark well maintained goatee framing his lips perfectly. He has a tall, lean, yet muscular build, which filled out his black and white suit perfectly. The glow of the arc reactor in his chest showing lightly through the fabric on his chest.

In her mind though, regardless of how handsome he is, Tony Stark is an arrogant, pig heated, nymphomaniac with a penchant for pissing off the head of his medical division. Namely Her, Kagome Higurashi.

She wasn't even sure why she had agreed to dinner with him. Oh right, he wanted to talk business, which was obviously a lie since they had yet to talk about any business what so ever. Most of the conversation they had had consisted of how they were both doing at the moment outside of work, and while Tony was oh so generous with information regarding his personal life, Kagome refused to offer more than the simple, she's doing fine.. and she has a cat.

Tony happily sipped the red wine in his glass as he continued to stare at the magnificent woman before him. He'd worked closely with her the past few months since she had joined his company, she came from Japan and her studies and research on cures and treatments for modern diseases had more then earned her place as the head of the medical division. She had this spark about her something akin to that strange feeling he got when Thor was around, as if he was looking upon a creature not really of this world, something he had no business trying to touch.

Of course whenever Tony felt he was denied something it only served to encourage him to try to attain it.

“Mr. Stark, I thought we came here to discuss business,” She spoke, her normally soft voice held a stern note.

“We are talking business.. we’re talking about the business between the two of us,” Tony gave her a cheeky grin, displaying his sparkling white teeth.

“There is no business between the two of us outside of work,” She outright glared at him now.

“Yes well.. don’t you think we should fix that?” She ignored the signature smirk that accompanied his lame pick up line. With a mental sigh she sat up straighter in her seat, her dress shifted as she gave him a cold bland glare.

“No.” It was dropped like a stone and he merely grinned more at her as he leaned over the table to grab her small pale hand in his larger rougher one. Already she could hear the gossip start.

As if there wasn’t enough of it already. Many thought she had slept her way to the top, not many could achieve what she had at such a young age without resorting to that. 

Bullshit. 

Hard work and elbow grease did wonders if only you tried.

Yet that didn’t matter, not right now. What mattered was the fact that Tony was busy rubbing her arm, a sexy smirk on his lips. She felt her eyebrow tick in anger, she was one second away from throwing that glass of wine in his face...

“So, wanna take this somewhere more private?” Oh that was it. With a dark glare she stood up the chair scraping against the hard wood flooring as she tossed her glass of wine in his face. She ignored the gasps and rumors and glared down at him.

Tony’s grin never failed as he felt the wine drip down his face and wet the front of his suit.

“Is that a yes?” He smiled up at her as she threw her hands up in the air in aggravation before making a beeline for the ladies room. The words, “You’re an ass, Tony.” flying over her shoulder as she disappeared.

|<3|

Kagome glared at her reflection in the mirror her cheeks flushed in anger and embarrassment. That ass. Then again it was so Tony that she knew she had no one to blame but herself. She grumbled under her breath as she washed her hands in the sink. More out of anger then the actual need to wash them.

Her body felt warm due to her anger and blushing and she knew that he was more then likely sitting there digging into his food a smirk on his face. If there was one thing she envied about him it was his ability to just not give a shit.

He never paid the rumors any mind and often times joked about them, unlike herself. She tried her best to not let them get to her but sometimes they did and they ate away at her. She knew by the time she got home she would have various e-mails from her friends asking if it was true.

The last rumor was a rather nasty one and it still bothered her, she should have known better then to agree to this outing. It would more then likely only add fuel to the fire. Yet her bed had been made and there was no use sitting her pouting about it.

No, she would do the mature thing and go back out there and finished their little ‘date’ then get the hell out of dodge, plus that stake she ordered looked damn good. With a sigh turned off the water and dried her hands on a paper towel before squaring her shoulders and opening the door to the restroom.

With quick stiff strides she made her way back to the table and sat down, yanking her napkin from the table and placing it on her lap without looking up at him. With a sigh, her guilt setting in she glanced up at him. She did toss wine in his face...

“I’m sorry.” It was a mumbled apology but she knew he heard it if the smirk was anything to go by. She ignored it and glanced down at the table, ignoring him as best she could. 

He had yet to wipe his face clean with his napkin though he was smiling he seemed to be wearing her wine like a badge, though it had dried some at this point and had dripped down his expensive clothes, he honestly didn’t seem to care.

“It’s alright I’ve had worse thrown in my face... and,” He leaned forward, still smiling, “You can make it up to me later.”

Kagome’s lips set in a scowl once again at his proposal, but she said nothing this time as the waiter arrived with her steak and salad, though her cheeks quickly darkened to match her newly refilled wine glass.

Tony resisted the urge to sigh at her reactions. His advances only seemed to push her further away from him. Though she looked cute when angry he largely prefered the smiles and laughter she exhibited when conversing with her other co-workers and employees. Which made him ponder what had he done for her to react to him in such away. 

He had clearly shown his interest in her several times, having the standard flowers and chocolates delivered to her office (they ended up in the trash), presenting her with gifts such as expensive jewelry (she politely refused them), he had even asked her out by writing her name in the clouds one day, (she called in sick before she even reached the office). 

It was needless to say that Tony was only starting to feel like this woman, didn’t actually like him. But.. that’s impossible right? He’s Tony “Fucking” Stark! 

Mentally cracking his knuckles he bolstered his resolve. He’d be damned before this was the one that got away. Unlike with Pepper he would not drag his feet, no. He would not let his ego get in the way again.

He had missed his chance with Pepper and while they were still friends it was awkward for them to be in the same room anymore. He did not want that with Kagome, if he had a heart it would throb in pain at the very idea.

He was Tony “Fucking” Stark what he wanted he got.

With a mental grin he turned on his ‘swag’ as it was called now a days and gave her his best smoldering eyes. The ones that could make women squirm with want and need. If she wasn’t ready for a relationship he would be more than happy to settle for relations until she was ready.

Kagome froze, mid picking at her salad, as she felt eyes boring into her skull. Looking up she found that Tony had been staring at her with... something in his eyes, she couldn’t really tell what.

“Tony.... whyyyy are you looking at me like that,” She inquired, as she narrowed her eyes and leaned back in her chair. Resisting the sudden urge to bolt. Where had that come from?

“Kagome... if you don’t mind my asking-”

“If it has anything to do with bed I suggest you stop now,” She interrupted him, grasping her knife in tightly in on hand as she started to cut her steak.

Tony however wasn’t even the slightest bit deterred...

“If you don’t mind my asking,” He started again, “How would you feel about being... well for lack of a better term, fuck buddies?”

Her steak found his face next.

|<3|

She had left the restaurant that time angrily stomping her way down the sidewalk her heels clacking with her anger. That-that! Oh she didn't even have words for what he was! She growled under her breath not at all caring that Tony had driven them there and that without him she would have to walk home.

The chill of the evening air made her body shiver yet she ignored it, her anger fueling her. She was stewing in her anger, mumbling insults and chewing on her bottom lip as she stalked her way towards her apartment.

She ignored the whispers, for she knew she had to look odd all dressed up in a fancy dress, hair done nicely, light makeup and black heels. She didn’t care, and if anyone was dumb enough to try and mug her they would have another thing coming.

As if reading her mind a car slowed down next to her and creeped along, its wheels crunching the light leaves under them. She snarled as she turned to give the driver a piece of her mind yet paused when she saw it was the large black limo that had delivered her and Tony to the eating establishment she had just left.

Her anger only increased as the back passenger side window rolled down, revealing Tony’s recently cleaned face, he had even removed his wine stained jacket and shirt leaving him bare chested as he rested his arms on the open window and looked up at her with his ever present grin, the bottle of wine from the restaurant in hand.

“You know if you like to play with food during sex I can make sure we have something sweater... how do you feel about whipped cream and chocolate syrup,” He chuckled.

“Tony! I’m going to... errgh,” She trailed off into unintelligible grumbling as she continued to walk, ignoring the large black vehicle slowly crawling beside her.

“Okay so whipped cream and chocolate syrup are out. How much for a night sweet cheeks?” His voice called out to her.

She stopped, her left eye twitching slightly as she turned to look at the man like he was a raving idiot. 

“So?” He spoke.

Then slowly taking a step forward towards the car she leaned over, her red painted lips curled in a wicked smile as a glimmer of hope appeared in his eyes.

“Mr. Stark,” She spoke slowly, almost sensually as she leaned over the open window, “I....” She trailed off and leaned even closer. He eagerly leaned towards her his mind on one thing. The red painted lips which moved closer to his with each second.

“Would rather sleep with Justin Hammer!” She snarled as he jerked back but she already had her small hand wrapped around the open bottle of wine. With one swift movement she dumped it all over him before pulling back and throwing it at the limo door.

With a dark scowl she turned on her heels and stalked away from the parked limo. She knew she would feel bad in the morning but damnit! He was such an ass! 

Tony blinked in shock, not from the wine that he was now drenched in nor the shards of glass that had managed to enter the open window but from her words.

She would rather sleep with Hammer?! 

He felt his anger and jealousy rise. Hammer had always been a thorn in his side, always trying to one up him even at his own Stark Expos and for her to-to! He huffed as he tossed open the door to his limo and quickly got out t go and follow her.

With quick steps he easily caught up to her and grabbed her arm twirling her around to face him. His chest was rising rapidly and not from the run but of the emotions that raged inside him. If he still had a beating heart he had no doubt it would be racing.

Her words had cut him deep and he was not used to such a thing. It was an odd and foreign feeling to be left hanging on every word action and glance of just one woman and frustrated him! 

He was doing everything right! Wining and dining her, spending time with her, giving her compliments and she still fought him every step of the way and even brought another man into it!!

A startled gasp escaped her lips as she turned to face an upset looking Tony, in all the spat they had, and they had many, he had never once put his hands on her. So the semi tight grip on her upper arm shot fear through her yet she fought it down.

“What. Do you think you’re doing?” Her voice was cold as she looked to where his hand was wrapped around her upper arm. She watched as he recoiled from her like he was burned and ran his hand through his hair.

“You-you..ugh you’re so frustrating!!” He gave a huff as he glared down at her his hands shoved in his pockets as he slumped over a bit. His cheeks were slightly flushed and his hair fell down to rest above his dark brooding eyes. Wine dripped from the stands making them slick with moisture and small droplets dripped down his chest.

He looked pathetic.

Not at all like the Tony Stark she was used to and it made something in her twinge. She had done this, reduced the great Tony Stark to this slumped over frustrated man. Normally she would enough it, he did need a reality check but this- this was just sad.

“How exactly am I so frustrating, I’ve made it perfectly clear that I want nothing to do with you in a romantic sense... If any one is frustrated it’s me,” She steeled herself, she wouldn’t feel pity for him, he had put himself in this position, although truthfully she hadn’t helped by dumping wine all over him or throwing steaks in his face, she wouldn’t give in, this man had been a thorn in her side since day one of working for Stark Industries.

Yes he was charming.. Yes on some level she did like the attention he lavished her with. But she would not put herself under the scrutiny of the public eye. And that’s what being involved with him meant. Having paparazzi, stalkers, and making the front page of People Magazine. 

She refused to appear as one of the many women who had been on the front of that damned magazine attached to his arm. Her romantic business was her own and no one elses. She refused to be arm candy that could be easily tossed aside, and with Tony she knew that’s all she would be. Sooner or later some other woman would catch his eye, whether it be a buxom blonde, a foxy red head, or a sexaully repressed librarian she didn’t know, but she wouldn’t be another notch on his bedpost, another column in a magazine.

“Tony.. I just can’t be in a relationship with you, not if it means the whole world is just going to be waiting for you to find your next fling, not if it means I’m just another notch on your belt,” Kagome spoke softly, her gaze turning to the ground.

His deep brown eyes narrowed at her the pieces finally fell into place. He couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled from him. It started out slow but in no time it was a loud laugh that started to gain the attention of those around them.

Dark blue eyes narrowed in anger as he flat out laughed in her face. She seethed and was ready to turn on her heel and leave him there. Maybe he had finally cracked... She shook her head. “Whatever...” It was mumbled under her breath as she began to walk away from him. Her apartment was only a few blocks away.

“Ka-Kagome wait!!” She paused as he once again grabbed her arm, his body racking with chuckles. She slowly turned to face him, ready to tell him to go to hell and give her two weeks notice. N job was worth this amount of stress.

Her words died on her lips as he pulled her smaller form into his larger wetter one and gave her a squeeze, his body still quaking with the occasional chuckle. “Oh you silly woman!!” She blinked at his words, oh lord was his body able to absorb the alcohol that clung to his skin?

“Excuse me?” Her voice was curt as she tried to pry herself from his arms, of course she failed. She was about to stomp on his foot to get him to let her go when he bent down and brushed his lips over hers in a feather light kiss.

“No wonder things have been so-so crazy! You mistake my intentions! I don’t want just sex, though it would be amazing, I want you.” She gaped at his words, her cheeks heating up as what he said finally made sense.

Even so she was still mad! How dare he man handle her and steal a kiss?! With a grunt she elbowed him and pulled herself from his arms tossing him and annoyed huff as he held a hand to his ribs. “Damn, you’ve got claws kitten. Wanna test them out in bed?” He laughed as she gave him a blank stare and shook her head muttering under her breath.

With a brooding grumble she glanced back at him and shrugged her shoulders. “You’re still an ass and I will not just fall into bed with you. Anyways...wanna come to my place and get cleaned up? I am head of the medical department, it would be bothersome if you got sick....”

She could picture it now, him laid up in bed acting like a big baby. Milking it for al it was worth and rubbing it in her face that it was her fault he got sick..it would be so, so Tony...

With a grin, Tony momentarily picked up his pace so he could walk beside her, as they began their trek down the sidewalk, waving over his shoulder for his driver to leave, he glanced down at her with a smile.

“So do you wanna play doctor when we get to your place?” He asked cheekily, his smile growing as she rolled her eyes at him.

“Tony... my version of doctor... involving you, includes a pair of plyers and a power generator,” She commented, casually brushing off his comment as if it wasn’t sexual and instead making a reference to his artificial heart, even though her cheeks practically glowed with a reddish hue, as images flooded her mind of what playing “doctor” would actually be like with him.

“Sounds kinky.. I’m in,” He added, as he hooked his arm around hers and pulled her close to his side.


End file.
